That Fateful Night
by LittleDemonPrincess
Summary: Someday I can't help but wonder what it would of been like if i was demon, I never thought i would get to know, That is until that fateful morning.


**A/N: Ok OK hope u like it a new Kagome Sesshomaru Story (My last story was a flop) so hope u like this one better**

**Full Summary: **_**Somedays I can't help but wonder what it would have been like if I was a demon, I never thought I would get to know, That is until that fateful morning **_

_**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

My name is Kagome Higurashi, I am currently 17 years old, I am like every other girl my age I have 3 friends and an adopted son, my friends are Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. My sons name is Shippo. Inuyasha (one of my first friends) is an Inu-Hanyou, Sango is a Demon Exterminator, Miroku is a lecherous monk, and Shippo (my adopted son) is a fox kitsune, Ok so maybe I'm not exactly normal, but for someone like me it is.

"Inuyasha can we please stop to rest" Kagome asked, they had been walking for about 4 hours, since they had woken up, her feet were about to fall off, they were so sore.

"No wench, we have only been walking for 4 hours we can walk for at least a couple more" Inuyasha said, he turned around, glared at Kagome, then stomped away to the front of the group, instead of staying in the middle with Kagome.

"What is his problem?" Sango asked as Inuyasha stomped to the front of the group and way out of hearing range.

"I think it's because he hasn't fucked Kikyio in while" Miroku said, he crossed his arms and looked crossly at Inuyasha, Inuyasha "Feh"'d and continued to walk.

Miroku didn't miss the sad expression on Kagome's face, It has been 2 months since Inuyasha announce that he has taken Kikyio as a mate, Kagome had been devastatedat hearing this news, She had went home for 3 weeks, while Inuyasha disappeared with Kikyio.

"Hey wench do you sense any jewel shards" Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder at Kagome (**We all Know Inuyasha is an ass)**, she popped up her head at hearing her new nickname, Inuyasha had started calling her that ever since he mated with Kikyio, she just shook her head, turned around and walked the opposite way and said "SIT!!!!" and then she was gone

Miroku and Sango just looked at Kagome's back as she left and then looked at the crater that was now Inuyasha "Aren't you going to go after her" Shippo asked as eh peered over the edge of the Inuyasha shaped crater.

"No! As far as I'm concerned Kikyio could do a much nicer job, she was the original protector after all" He said as he pulled himself out of the hole he had been sat into. He then took a sniff around the air "I smell Kikyio ands he is close" inuyasha breathed, he took off towares the smell of his mate Kikyio

"So do you think we should wait for him to come back, or go after Kagome??" Sango asked the group as she turned around and they all said in unison "Go after Kagome" only Shippo Said "Mama", then then took off full speed the way Kagome had went

**With Kagome**

"How dare he even say that, my name is Kagome, not wench, KA-GO-ME" She said as she stomped througha random forest, secerectly hoping that a demon would be stupid dnough to mess with her, but sadly the only ones brave enough to cross her path were innocent little forest animals, but even they went quickly across her path.

She was so angry she didn't even notice she was about to run into…… Sesshomaru

"Watch were your going woman" He said, only until he walked by did he notice said woman was Kagome, but something different about her, she was a miko, yes but she was more than that she was a Miko-Inu. He stopped dead in his tracks **'She is in heat and she smells delightful'** His inner demon said as she took in her delicious sent.

"I am so sorry my lord" Kagome said with a sarcastic edge to her voice " I hope that this pathertic and weak human didn't stain your shirt" She said, Sesshomaru had had just about enough, he grabed her by the wrist and practicly threw her into a tree, he was infrot of her in a second.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**I wonder what Sesshomaru is going to do to the new and improved Kagome…..Guess you will have to review and wait so until then Ja Ne**


End file.
